


The prince's fiance

by GingerGeneral_Kenobae



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ian doesn't want to get married, King Frank Gallagher, M/M, Mentioned Terry Milkovich, Modern Royalty, Prince Ian Gallagher, Royalty, fake engagement, good king, good parent Monica Gallagher, good parent frank gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGeneral_Kenobae/pseuds/GingerGeneral_Kenobae
Summary: Микки не понимает, почему принц, с которым он никогда не разговаривал, вдруг просто попросил заключить брак с ним.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The prince's fiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768860) by [Lenatoutcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt). 



— Я не гей!

— И я тоже! — уверенно произнес Иэн.

— Тогда почему ты хочешь жениться на мне?!

— Я не хочу жениться на тебе, я хочу, чтобы ты был моим женихом. Это не одно и то же.

Микки скрестил руки, взглянув недоверчиво.

— Я не вижу разницы.

— Просто… Мой отец хочет, чтобы я был помолвлен. Я не знаю почему, когда как Лип, являющийся наследным принцем, даже сам не помолвлен. Я только второй в очереди на престол, третий, если бы не было закона, запрещающего женщинам вступать на престол, то есть я никогда не буду королем, и это меня устраивает. Фрэнк никогда не говорил прямо, что я должен обручиться с женщиной, так что теоретически ты можешь стать моим женихом.

— Он никогда не примет принца — пидора…

— В этом-то и дело! Я скажу ему, что я хочу жениться на тебе. Он откажется. Я же отвечу: «или ты, или никто другой». А через секунду после этого я снова волен делать то, что хочу.

— А что если он согласится?

— Не волнуйся, я все спланировал.… Вот почему я выбрал тебя. Ты совсем не тот человек, рядом с которым меня представляет отец, особенно когда речь зайдет о королевской свадьбе.

— Я правда не знаю, как мне к этому следует относиться…

— Микки, ты знаешь так же, как и я, что если твой отец не был бы таким богатым, то ты бы никогда не поступил в этот колледж.

Микки предпочел не отреагировать на замечание Иэна. Он знал, что тот был прав, и в каком-то смысле он не возражал. У него не было желания быть похожим на этих папенькиных сынков, которые ничего не могли сделать самостоятельно.

С другой стороны, Иэн был на своем месте. Принц королевства, живущий без обязательств к людям и не имеющий никакой цели в жизни. Если этого было недостаточно, то он, казалось, покоряет сердца, словно коллекционирует завоевания, подобно тому, как другие собирают марки. Он не встречался с одной и той же женщиной дольше недели, но все, похоже, боролись за то, чтобы оказаться рядом с ним.

— Что я получу от этого?

— Деньги. Много денег. Разве это не то, чего ты хочешь?

Микки терпеть не мог этот надменный тон Иэна, но старался не показывать этого. В конце концов, разговор обернулся в его пользу.

Как и сказал Иэн, его отец был богат, весьма богат. Но он был жестоким, манипулятором, гомофобом и вором.

Микки знал, что он никогда не позволит ему делать со своей жизнью то, что он хочет, а также то, что он должен был слушаться его до самой своей смерти.

Единственное решение, которое ему оставалось, — это бежать, но для этого требовалась внушительная сумма. Как будто он ничегошеньки и не делал для этого.

— Я чувствую, что ты вдруг стал гораздо более заинтересованным. — глядя на Микки с легкой ухмылкой на лице, забавлялся Иэн.

Он выбрал Микки, поскольку тот был, пожалуй, наименее обожаемым и внушающим всем страх старшеклассником. Он знал, что Микки будет делать все, что он скажет, если ему пообещать денег. А вместе с ним, его отец будет вынужден оставить эту ужасную идею.

— Никто не должен знать!

— Поверь, я не хочу, чтобы еще больше людей знало о том, что мы пара.

*_*_*

— Что ты только что сказал?

Иэн спокойно повернулся к родителям, сидевшим с ним за одним столом. Его мать едва успела проглотить еду, которую до этого жевала во рту, и теперь надеялась, что ослышалась.

Иэн посмотрел на отца и уверенно повторил.

— Ты попросил меня выбрать кого-то. Я выбрал, и этим человеком стал Микки.

— Иэн, ты…

— Такое решение не должно приниматься легкомысленно. — сухо заявил Фрэнк, прервав свою жену на полуслове.

— Я никогда не говорил тебе о нем раньше, опасаясь реакции, но я люблю Микки, и я хочу быть с ним и ни с кем другим.

Иэн уже чувствовал, как его отец сдается, а на его лице появилась слабая торжествующая улыбка. Но прежде чем он смог насладиться своей победой, голос отца снова раздался в комнате, разрушая все его надежды.

— Очень хорошо, если это твой выбор, то я соглашусь. Я официально объявлю об этом в новостях в конце следующей недели. Я также советую привести твоего друга во дворец с завтрашнего дня, чтобы он мог вникнуть во всю эту идею до того, как все узнают о ней. Сейчас каникулы, так что это не должно быть слишком большой проблемой.

— Ты согласен?! — вскрикнул Йен, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Мне кажется, ты почти разочарован, мой сын… — немного позабавился Фрэнк, прежде чем снова обратить свое внимание на тарелку, оставив сына наедине со своими мыслями.

*_*_*

— Что он сказал?!

— Он сказал, что ты должен приехать во дворец, чтобы мог привыкнуть к…

— Привыкнуть к чему? Я не собираюсь там жить! Это не было нашим уговором, Галлагер!

— Я превосходно знаю, что было задумано! — прорычал Иэн, уязвленный раздражительностью Микки.

Он был также взбешен таким поворотом событий, как и сам, но он был уверен в том, что у них еще есть шанс. Если бы Микки переехал жить к нему, им было бы легче заставить Короля понять, что все это было невозможно.

Он знал, что его мать была не в восторге от решения мужа, и что она сделает все, чтобы он передумал.

— Ты обещал мне деньги, Галлагер, так что отдай мне их.

Микки надеялся, что только от произнесенного им тона и угрозы возмездия будет достаточно, чтобы заставить Иэна подчиниться, но тот оставался бесстрастным, как будто все это его не касалось.

— Пока ничего не является официальным. Мы должны до этих выходных изменить мнение моего отца. Только тогда ты получишь свои деньги.

— Ты думаешь, что я буду подчиняться тебе? Я ничего не выиграю, следуя за тобой в этот идиотский дворец.

Не сводя с него глаз, Иэн приблизился к Микки.

— Напротив. Ты получишь, что хочешь, только если будешь делать то, что я скажу. Так что, если тебе нужны деньги, то лучше встретиться со мной перед дворцом через час. Предупреждаю тебя, я не стану ждать.

Микки молча смотрел, как Иэн уходит. Впервые он увидел, как сорвался Иэн. Тот, кто всегда казался таким спокойным и недосягаемым, наконец-то оказался более человечным, чем он себе представлял.

Он не знал, как реагировать. Иэн был прав, когда упомянул, что без их уговора у него не будет тех денег, в которых он нуждался.

Жить с Терри было просто ужасно, и он не мог представить, что ему придется преодолевать это всю свою жизнь.

Если бы это было только для него одного, то он бы уже давно сбежал, но он не мог себе представить, что оставит Мэнди одну. И если они оба вознамерятся бежать, то ему понадобится достаточно денег, чтобы исчезнуть.

*_*_*

Полагая, что он один на кухне, Микки подпрыгнул, когда услышал шум позади себя.

Он замер, когда заметил, что это была сама Королева.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я… Я был голоден. Извините. — запинаясь, он неуклюже попятился назад.

— За что ты извиняешься? За то, что оказался голодным?

Моника снова открыла холодильник, который Микки только что захлопнул, когда услышал, как она вошла, доставая какие-то продукты, из которых можно было бы сделать сэндвичи.

— Раньше ты вроде бы не был очень голоден… Из-за стресса?

— Не каждый день мы едим вместе с Королем и Королевой.

Его замечание вызвало легкую улыбку у Королевы, которая поставила перед ним готовый сэндвич.

— Спасибо.

— Что твои родители думают об этих отношениях?

Микки на мгновение замолчал, раздумывая, лучше ли ему сейчас соврать или просто честно ответить на этот вопрос.

— Я ничего не сказал своему отцу.… Я не думаю, что он был бы фанатом этой идеи. Скажем так, мой отец не поддерживает геев.

— Ох! А твоя мать?

Моника выглядела на удивление искренне заинтересованной его ответом.

— Моя мать умерла вскоре после рождения моей сестры…

— Извини, я не знала.

— Разве вы не проверяли меня до того, как я сюда приехал? — спросил Микки, прежде чем откусить кусок от сэндвича.

— Служба безопасности, вероятно, так и сделала, но если они не нашли ничего подозрительного, то у них нет причин говорить мне об этом.

— Разве вы не хотите знать? То, что они нашли…

— Мы все совершаем ошибки в своей жизни. Но это не то, что определяет нас… — сказала Моника с легкой улыбкой.

— Я пойду спать. Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнете.

*_*_*

Микки осторожно толкнул дверь спальни, прежде чем, окончательно убедился, что Иэн все еще здесь.

— Где ты был?

— Я кое-чем перекусил. Атмосфера за столом была настолько ужасной, что у меня пропал аппетит.

Иэн сделал вид, что не слушает его, и приготовился лечь спать.

— Сколько еще нам придется играть в эту маленькую игру? Твои родители даже не выглядели удивленными, когда встретили меня.

— Мои родители — политики, они привыкли скрывать свои эмоции.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Иэн лишь пробормотал несколько слов и устроился под одеялом, отчаянно пытаясь не продолжать эту беседу.

Раздраженный его поведением, Микки демонстративно швырнул футболку на пол и то же самое проделал с другими своими вещами, словно пылкость его движений могла помочь ему унять раздражительность.

Прежде чем Иэн погрузился в тяжелое молчание, он решил прибавить темп. Ему нужно было, чтобы Иэн осмыслил ситуацию и действовал в соответствии с ней, а не просто делал то, что ему хотелось, и если обсуждение этого ничего не даст, он объяснит ему все каким-то другим способом.

Микки снял боксеры, стараясь, чтобы Иэн обратил на него внимание.

Не прошло и секунды, как парень резко выпрямился и пристально посмотрел на него, его щеки вспыхнули до того, как он отвернулся.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Что? Я всегда сплю голышом. — сказал Микки самым естественным тоном.

Он знал, что ни один нормальный гетеросексуал не останется в стороне от этой ситуации, и рассчитывал, что смятение Иэна лишь ускорит ее развитие в нужном ему направлении.

Он молча устроился рядом с Иэном и притворился спящим.

Некоторое время Иэн смотрел на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, прежде чем окончательно лечь в постель, повернувшись спиной к Микки.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, пока его сердце угомонилось, и он смог наконец-то заснуть.

*_*_*

Следующие два дня Микки проводил, выполняя приказы Иэна перед его родителями и дразня парня, как только они оставались одни.

Злить Иэна стало своеобразным хобби, и теперь уже не было никаких сомнений, что молодой принц захочет избавиться от него так же сильно, как и сбежать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ситуация все больше выходит из-под контроля.

Микки понадобилось всего пять секунд, прежде чем до него дошло, что у него хроническая морская болезнь, и поэтому Королева предложила ему остаться на берегу.

Иэн также ухватился за возможность остаться во дворце, используя Микки как предлог.

Каждый год вся его семья отправлялась на прогулку по морю, омывающему их Королевство. Иэн всегда любил безмятежность и живописность этой поездки, но в этом году у него не было ни малейшего желания участвовать в ней.

Он надеялся, что когда его родители вернутся, они окончательно положат конец отношениям, которые он якобы имел с Микки.

Он перепробовал все, чтобы заставить их думать, будто Микки недостаточно хорош для него, но каждый раз родители игнорировали их, словно ничего не происходило.

Он планировал воспользоваться их отсутствием, чтобы создать достаточно хаоса во дворце, который заставит их проявить снисходительность.

— Я не собираюсь воровать у твоих родителей!

— Я не говорю тебе, чтобы ты воровал у них… Только притворился. Ты выложишь в сеть две-три мелочи из дворца, и мы позаботимся о том, чтобы охрана узнала об этом.

— Я думаю, что ты не понял! Я не ебаный вор! И я бы не стал воровать у твоих родителей!

— Это ты ничего не понял. Если мы хотим, чтобы мои родители выгнали тебя, тебе придется потрудиться сильнее.

— Они же не решат только выставить меня вон! Но еще и посадят в тюрьму!

Иэн со вздохом закатил глаза.

— Ты драматизируешь.

— Тебе легко говорить! Ты же ебаный принц, тебе всегда все прощают.

— Это не моя вина…

— Возможно. Но все это дерьмо действительно твой промах. И ты обязан сделать так, чтобы все это прекратилось, причем как можно быстрее! У меня нет никакого желания, чтобы эта фальшивая помолвка обошла всю страну!

— Поверь мне, больше всего здесь потеряю я. У меня нет никакого желания тратить на тебя больше времени, чем это необходимо!

Микки почувствовал, как в нем закипает гнев. Если бы он не рисковал серьезными последствиями, ударив Иэна, то он бы давно уже это сделал, чтобы стереть его самодовольное выражение лица.

Если эти псевдо-отношения когда-нибудь дойдут до ушей Терри, он покойник.

*_*_*

**— Исчезновение королевской яхты –**

**— Утопление, нападение, самые безумные теории! –**

**— Где же Король и его семья?! –**

**— Иэн Галлагер — новый король? –**

Иэн чувствовал, как с каждой минутой его желудок сжимается все сильнее. О его семье ничего не было слышно со вчерашнего дня, а информация уже просочилась в СМИ, вызвав панику в королевстве.

Он обернулся, услышав за спиной ругательства Микки. Тот швырнул газету, которую держал в руках, прямо ему под ноги.

— Как они узнали об этом дерьме?!

**— Кто жених принца? –**

В статье имя Микки напрямую не упоминалось, но на фотографии можно было легко разглядеть его лицо.

— Сделай что-нибудь с этим дерьмом!

— У меня сейчас есть другие дела, с которыми необходимо разобраться!

Микки прекрасно понимал, что Иэн чуть не умер от беспокойства за свою семью.

Ему тоже было тревожно. Он успел подружиться с младшими братьями и сестрами Иэна, и ему доставляло странное удовольствие проводить время, болтая с Королевой.

Он знал, что их исчезновение было трагедией, однако опасность, нависшая над его головой, была ничуть не меньше.

— Сделай что-нибудь!

— У меня нет на это времени, Микки! А если я буду все это отрицать, то только лишь усилю их подозрения. — серьезно сказал Иэн, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

У него не было времени интересоваться этой дурацкой статьей. Его семья исчезла, оставив его одного с обязанностью управлять королевством.

Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы Микки поддержал его в этот трудный момент, он все еще надеялся на это.

Само его присутствие рядом помогало ему немного расслабиться, но как только он открывал рот, то начинал брюзжать и снова заводить разговор об их дурацком уговоре. Это сейчас было наименьшим из его забот.

*_*_*

— Блядь, Микки, какого хрена?! Как давно ты стал женихом принца?! Я даже не знала, что вы были друзьями?!

Микки, недолго думая, убрал телефон от уха и поднес его ко рту, чтобы Мэнди смогла прочувствовать всю прелесть ее собственных нападок.

— Ты можешь перестать орать, пожалуйста! — он зарычал в ответ, прежде чем снова заговорил нормальным голосом.

— Это не должно было стать известно.

— Так это правда?

— Нет, это лишь для того, чтобы позлить его родителей.

— Что?!

Микки глубоко вздохнул, чтобы набраться смелости и все объяснить Мэнди.

Странно, но его сестра, казалось, не сомневалась в правильности его решений, как только он закончил рассказывать ей об этом.

— Похоже, это даже не удивляет тебя…

— С чего бы мне удивляться? Ты всегда делаешь какие-то ненормальные вещи.

Микки усмехнулся, вспомнив обо всем, что он уже успел натворить, чтобы сбежать от Терри, и еще раз возблагодарил небеса за то, что его отец так никогда и не прознал даже о половине его попыток.

— И каково это — жить вместе со своим любовником?

— Он не мой любовник!

Мэнди была единственным человеком в мире, который знал, что он гей, и он каждый день жалел, что она об этом узнала.

Она любила расспрашивать его о личных предпочтениях и даже умудрилась однажды вечером, когда он слишком много выпил, заставить его признаться, что находит принца привлекательным.

— А еще он невероятно заносчивый придурок, одержимый своей собственной персоной и самодовольством!

— И чертовски красив…

Микки предпочел не отвечать сестре, а перевести их разговор на другую тему, которая интересовала его намного больше.

— Терри еще не видел эту статью?

— Пока нет, но это ненадолго… Много людей обсуждают это. Если бы королевская семья не исчезла, то именно ты попал бы в заголовки газет.

Микки попытался избавиться от охватившего его страха, когда он услышал, как Мэнди рассуждает о семье Иэна.

Хоть он и не был верующим человеком, но все же молился, чтобы они вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми.

Он знал, что это было тяжелое время для Иэна, но он также понимал, что должен сосредоточиться на своих собственных проблемах, поскольку никто не сделает этого за него.

— Приезжай завтра утром к воротам дворца. Я впущу тебя. Я не оставлю тебя наедине с этим чудовищем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехала во дворец?

— Не бери в голову… Это ненадолго. Я хочу объяснить Иэну, что ему нужно побыстрее разобраться с этой проблемой.

*_*_*

— Что ты сделал?!

Микки попытался втолковать сестре, что ей следует говорить не так громко, но та, похоже, не сочла нужным прислушаться к его просьбам.

К счастью для них, поблизости не было ни одного дворцового служащего.

— У вас сложились такие близкие отношения?

— У нас нет таких отношений!

— Ты только что сказал мне, что мастурбировал рядом с ним!

— Не рядом с ним… В соседней комнате… — сказал Микки, нервно потирая шею.

Он старался избегать пристального взгляда своей сестры, насколько это было возможно, но прекрасно понимал, что должен посмотреть правде в глаза.

Раз уж он решился признаться во всем Мэнди, то лишь потому, что ему стало слишком сложно держать это все в себе, а Мэнди, несомненно, была единственным человеком на этой планете, прекрасно знающим, что между ним и Иэном ничего нет.

— Зачем ты это сделал?!

Микки глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь найти в себе храбрость продолжить. Он повернулся к сестре, явно нетерпеливо желающей узнать продолжение этой истории.

— Я хотел показать ему, что так больше продолжаться не может… Я хотел, чтобы он отдал мне мои деньги и прекратил эту авантюру. Я убедил себя, что раз он не хочет меня слушать, то, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с реальностью, он все поймет.

— А для тебя столкнуться лицом к лицу с реальностью означает мастурбировать перед ним?

— Нет! В конце концов… Я хотел напомнить ему, что мы не созданы друг для друга. Если гетеросексуальный парень стоит перед другим парнем, который дрочит, он смутится, отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть этого. Так ведь?

Заметив растерянность, отразившуюся на лице ее брата, Мэнди поняла, что все пошло совсем не так.

— Я нарочно оставил дверь открытой, чтобы он увидел меня, когда войдет в комнату… Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, как я предполагал, он остался.

Голос Микки был едва слышен. Однако Мэнди была уверена, что расслышала все, что он ей только что сказал.

— И как долго?

Микки уткнулся взглядом в пол, надеясь, что сестра не вынудит его рассказать что-нибудь еще, но вот тут-то он и понял, как же плохо ее знает.

— Микки! Как долго?!

— До самого конца… После этого он ушел.

— Типа, он смотрел, как ты кончаешь.

Микки только кивнул, думая, что разговор с Мэнди был, в конце концов, еще худшей идеей, чем держать все это в себе.

— И ты?

— Что, я?!

— Когда ты увидел, что он смотрит на тебя, что ты почувствовал?

Щеки Микки покраснели. Вопреки тому, что он сказал Иэну, он действительно был геем. Ему было трудно признаться в этом самому себе, но он всегда находил Иэна очень привлекательным.

С самого начала эта привлекательность заставляла его отвергать предложение Иэна, словно пытаясь уберечься от этого соблазна.

Он не мог признаться Мэнди, что думал о Иэне, но не сомневался, что она сумеет прочитать это по его лицу.

— Хорошо… Проще говоря, твой жених наслаждался тем, что увидел, а ты получал удовольствие от того, что за тобой наблюдали? Объясни мне, почему это неправильно…

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что вся эта история — сплошная ложь.

— Мне это все кажется вполне настоящим.

Микки повернулся к сестре, а растерянность на его лице сменилась гневом.

— Мэнди, если я пришел поговорить с тобой об этом, то только ради того, чтобы ты подтвердила, что я чокнулся, а не ради того, чтобы ты меня подбадривала!

— Микки, я просто говорю тебе то, что думаю. Я знаю, что эти фиктивные отношения зашли дальше, чем ожидалось из-за исчезновения Короля и его семьи, но ты не можешь отрицать очевидное. И судя по тому, что ты мне рассказываешь, и ты, и он испытываете гораздо больше чувств, чем хотите признать.

*_*_*

Войдя в их комнату накануне вечером, Иэн стал свидетелем совершенно невероятного зрелища.

Он провел целый день, беспокоясь о своей семье и пытаясь решить все проблемы, стоящие перед ним, прежде чем вернуться к газетной статье, которую показал ему Микки, и понять, какое значение эти несколько слов смогут сыграть в его жизни.

Поглощенный собственными проблемами, он забыл об угрозе, нависшей над Микки.

Все знали Терри Милковича, хотя бы по его репутации, и все знали, что он не боится открыто заявлять о насилии, когда все идет не по его плану.

Никто, даже судебная система, еще не сумели его одолеть, и Иэн был уверен в том, что им был известен лишь крошечный процент того монстра, которым Терри являлся на самом деле.

Желая извиниться перед Микки и пообещать сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь ему, он пошел в их комнату.

Из-за приоткрытой двери в ванной он мгновенно заметил Микки.

Он замер на месте, сообразив, что тот делает, и, словно загипнотизированный этим зрелищем, стоял и смотрел на него.

Соблазн повторить за ним или присоединиться к нему быстро овладел им, но из-за страха увидеть, как эта иллюзия развеется, он оставался неподвижным, до тех пор, пока Микки не обрел наслаждение в своей руке перед ним, а его ноги наконец-то подчинились ему, позволив уйти.

Он укрылся в одной из многочисленных комнат дворца и запер за собой дверь, чтобы его никто не побеспокоил, а также чтобы не возникло искушения вернуться и найти Микки.

Всю свою жизнь Иэн слышал об этих чувствах, которые овладевают людьми, когда они влюбляются, о тех необъяснимых наукой ощущениях, которые толкают два живых существа к единению.

До сих пор он всегда воспринимал эти истории как сказку. Он встречался с бесчисленным количеством женщин, но никогда по-настоящему не испытывал к ним никаких чувств, почти всегда расставаясь через несколько дней в надежде, что следующая будет подходящей.

Мысль о том, что он может не испытывать влечения к женщинам, уже приходила ему в голову, но как принц он не мог позволить себе такой вольности. Вот почему он выбрал мужчину для этого дурацкого спектакля.

Однако, несмотря на всю свою силу воли, он не мог отрицать тот факт, что Микки привлекал его, и это было гораздо сильнее, чем он мог признать.

Спать с ним каждую ночь, когда он был голым всего в нескольких дюймах от него, заставляло его испытывать мучения.

Теперь еще и в его снах, несомненно, будет присутствовать этот парень и то, что он только что увидел.

Он посмотрел вниз на свой пах, прежде чем возненавидел себя за то состояние, в которое его привел Микки.

Он ринулся в прилегающую к комнате ванную и залез под душ, включив воду, даже не раздевшись.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иэн становится все более и более потерянным, он не знает, что ему думать или что он действительно чувствует.

Войдя в столовую, Иэн невольно отступил назад, увидев Микки с девушкой, которая, вероятно, была его сестрой.

Он уже знал, что Микки пригласил ее приехать во дворец, а она согласилась на его просьбу.

И все же он не мог смотреть Микки в глаза, не мог позволить себе сбегать от него.

К счастью, Микки быстро вышел из комнаты, пытаясь утащить за собой сестру, но безуспешно.

— Я сожалею о том, что случилось с твоей семьей. — тихо произнесла Мэнди, когда Микки ушел.

— Надеюсь, что их скоро найдут… — искренне добавила она.

Иэн пробормотал слова благодарности и снова уставился на тарелку перед собой.

Он не думал, что Микки мог бы рассказать сестре о том, что произошло вчера, но предпочел не рисковать.

— Ты же знаешь, что Микки мне все рассказал.

Услышав ее слова, Иэн чуть не поперхнулся. Мэнди догадывалась, что он воображал и почему так медлил с ответом.

— Я знаю, что на самом деле вы не помолвлены.

В конце концов Иэну удалось отчасти успокоиться, но он все еще страшился продолжения этого разговора.

— Я знаю, что если Микки и согласился на это, то только ради меня… Я знаю, что если бы речь была только о нем, то он мог бы уехать уже сегодня. Он легко найдет себе какую-нибудь работенку, чтобы заработать достаточную сумму денег для выживания. Он — моя единственная семья, которая для меня имеет значение, и я думаю, что также являюсь единственной семьей, имеющей значение для него… Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы удерживать его здесь и подвергать опасности свою безопасность ради меня.

— Я бы отдал Микки его деньги…

— Дело не в деньгах. — защищаясь, произнесла Мэнди.

Иэн выдерживает пристальный взгляд молодой девушки.

— Я говорю это только для того, чтобы ты мог понять его чуточку лучше. Микки — хороший брат, неплохой человек. И если он так сильно переживает, то не из-за денег, а из-за меня. Так что прояви терпение, пожалуйста.

*_*_*

И опять Иэн отчаянно старался не попадаться Микки на глаза, но его окрик не дал ему снова убежать.

— Иэн! Иэн! Где ты, блядь, пропадаешь?

— Я здесь. — он наконец ответил, выйдя из комнаты, в которой провел все утро.

С самого утра он все еще не оставался наедине с Микки и надеялся избегать до тех пор, пока не отдаст ему деньги, на которые тот рассчитывал.

— Они нашли их!

Эти несколько слов прогнали прочь все тревоги, которые охватывали его.

— Сейчас их возвращают во дворец. Спасатели нашли их в море, все электронные компоненты яхты перегорели.

Иэн последовал за Микки во двор дворца, куда только что прибыл кортеж.

Он бросился на шею родителям, как только они ступили на землю, и повторил то же самое с братьями и сестрами, наконец-то освободившись от напряжения, которое до этого присутствовало в нем из-за их отсутствия.

— Я запрещаю вам снова исчезать. — приказал он, держа в объятиях Липа и Фиону.

— Поверь мне, мы сделали это не нарочно. — шутя, ответил Лип.

— Иэн! Ты бы видел это своими глазами! Мотор яхты просто взорвался! Повсюду было столько дыма! — имитируя взрыв всем своим телом, выпалил Карл.

— Там был всего-навсего дым… Никакого взрыва. — спокойно поправила Моника, глядя на охваченное ужасом выражение лица сына.

— В двигателе произошло сильное короткое замыкание, а также были повреждены коммуникационные и навигационные приборы. К счастью для нас, еды на борту хватило бы на неделю.

— На нас чуть не напали акулы! — возмутился Карл.

И снова мать поправила сына, сказав, что это были всего лишь дельфины.

Затем она повернулась к Микки и молодой девушке, стоявшей рядом с ним.

— Я рада снова тебя видеть, Микки.

Парень протер глаза тыльной стороной рукава в попытке стереть с лица все эмоции.

— Я рад видеть, что у вас все хорошо.

Мэнди деликатно прочистила горло, призывая брата представить ее, прежде чем поприветствовать Короля и Королеву подобающим образом.

— Я полагаю, мы все заслужили хорошей еды и крепкого сна! — сказал Фрэнк вполне непринужденно.

*_*_*

Иэн был счастлив, что нашел свою семью, но присутствие Микки рядом с ним постоянно скручивало его желудок, причем весьма непривычным образом.

Он на мгновение заколебался, не стоит ли ему пойти спать в отдельной комнате, когда парень присоединится к нему, но, в конце концов, решил последовать за ним и принять тот момент, которого он так боялся.

Прежде чем Микки успел что-то сказать, он притянул его к себе, грубо захлопнув дверь.

Он почувствовал, как Микки ответил на его поцелуй, до того как оттолкнуть его.

— Иэн…

— Я хочу этого. Я хотел этого с тех пор как увидел тебя в ванной… Нет! Я хотел этого с самого начала. — сказал он, прежде чем снова поцеловать Микки.

Не в силах сопротивляться, Микки схватил Иэна за талию, чтобы прижать его еще сильнее, прежде чем засунуть руки под футболку.

Иэн отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы позволить Микки снять с него футболку, а после та же участь постигла верх и самого парня.

И он тут же прижался губами к оголившемуся плечу Микки, заставляя свой язык буквально танцевать по его напряженной коже, поднимаясь к основанию шеи, в то время как сам парень отчаянно пытался избавиться от своих штанов.

Через несколько минут они уже лежали на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, переполненные чувствами, которые, как ему казалось, он никогда не узнает.

*_*_*

Иэн был счастлив видеть своих родителей и брата, которых, как он думал, никогда больше не увидит.

Однако он не мог заставить заткнуться этот тихий голосок в своей голове, который постоянно напоминал ему, что он никогда не будет полностью счастлив отныне, когда Микки покинет его.

Он знал, что после всего случившегося не может его винить и просто хотел бы иметь достаточно смелости, чтобы попрощаться.

Он видел, как Микки собирал свой чемодан, но не осмеливался войти в их комнату, чтобы остановить его. В этот момент он готов был умереть от ревности, особенно после той ночи, которую они провели вместе, но больше не хотел, чтобы его эгоизм вынудил Микки страдать.

— Ты какой-то задумчивый.

Иэн повернулся к отцу, который только что вошел в комнату. Он попытался стереть с лица следы своей внутренней потерянности и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Да ничего особенного…

— Это связано с Микки?

Иэн не смог сдержаться и отвел взгляд. Он почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и не хотел, чтобы отец видел, как он плачет.

— Он приходил повидаться со мной перед отъездом. — признался Фрэнк, снова привлекая к себе внимание сына.

— Он пришел ко мне и рассказал интересную историю. Он сказал мне, что ты не хочешь вступать в брак и что ты предлагал ему свою помощь в деньгах. Полагаю, что он должен был стать самым ужасным женихом, чтобы заставить меня разорвать помолвку и позволить тебе жить так, как ты и хотел.

— Отец, я…

— Я никогда по-настоящему не хотел, чтобы ты женился… Я просто всегда считал, что тебя бросает от одних отношений к другим, так как ты никогда ничего не ощущал. Я надеялся, что ты поймешь, как важно иметь кого-то рядом с собой… Мужчина это или женщина.

Иэн широко раскрыл глаза и с изумлением уставился на отца.

— Ты все это задумал ради этого?

Фрэнк со вздохом кивнул.

— Но я не думал, что мой план сработает столь удачно… Знаешь, когда он уходил, он ни о чем не попросил. Он ни разу не заговорил со мной о деньгах.

Иэн задрожал, представив себе жизнь, которую предстоит теперь прожить Микки. Он решил не разыскивать его, чтобы не усложнять себе жизнь, пытался убедить себя, что тому все-таки удалось найти деньги для бегства.

— Единственное, о чем он просил меня, — это не заставлять тебя выбирать кого-то, пока ты не будешь готов… Этот парень определенно хороший человек.

Иэн почувствовал, как из уголков его глаз потекли слезы, но на этот раз он не стал отводить взгляд.

— Я знаю, что его отец не очень хороший человек, и это решение, должно быть, тяжело далось ему и его сестре. Поэтому я сам решил дать ему немного денег. Достаточно, чтобы продержаться несколько месяцев. Я также дал ему телефон на случай, если ему понадобится помощь. Он обещал держать его при себе.

Фрэнк достал из кармана маленький листок бумаги и вложил его в руку Йена.

— Когда почувствуешь, что готов, позвони ему. — негромко произнес он, прежде чем оставить сына наедине с его мыслями.

*_*_*

Микки почувствовал, как все его тело дрожит от смеси страха и возбуждения. Он снова повернулся к сестре, надеясь найти в девушке решимость, которой ему недоставало.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я должен это сделать?

— Микки… Я не могу решать за тебя. Я останусь с тобой, что бы ты ни решил. Ты просто должен понять, хочешь ли ты быть с ним или нет.

Микки почувствовал, как его сердце учащенно забилось при мысли о сообщении, которое Иэн прислал на его телефон. Только услышав его голос, он невольно вздрогнул. Никогда еще он не смел надеется, что Иэн вновь попытается увидеться с ним.

С того момента, как он получил это сообщение, его постоянно мучил вопрос, действительно ли он может вернуться к Иэну, как он втайне надеялся.

Наконец-то он решил завести машину и выехать на дорогу, ведущую к дворцу.

Он остановился, когда охранник подал ему знак, и вручил разрешение, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот подтвердит его личность и свяжется с дворцовой службой безопасности.

Менее чем через минуту дворцовые ворота широко распахнулись, пропуская их во двор, под удивленными взглядами прохожих.

— Я больше не смогу вернуться. — сказал он себе, как бы принимая действительность.

— Это хорошо или плохо? — спросила Мэнди, когда Микки остановил машину перед дворцом.

Он непроизвольно взглянул в сторону стоявшего перед ним Иэна, и все сомнения мгновенно покинули его душу.

— Это очень хорошо. — спокойно сказал он.

Выйдя из машины, он невозмутимо подошел к Иэну, несмотря на царивший в душе сумбур.

— Привет, — с легкой улыбкой поприветствовал Иэн.

— Привет, — просто ответил Микки, охваченный неконтролируемым смущением.

— Я так скучал по тебе… — признался Иэн, медленно приближаясь к Микки.

Не в силах больше выносить это, Микки преодолел последние шаги, отделявшие его от Иэна, и поймал его губы, страстно целуя.

Иэн обнял его за талию и прижал к себе, пытаясь этим прикосновением заполнить пустоту, которую создалась в нем после ухода Микки.

— Я запрещаю тебе снова уезжать.

— Почему ты все еще полагаешь, что я уеду? Теперь, когда я здесь, ты уже никогда не сможешь от меня избавиться.

— Это обещание или угроза? — поинтересовался Иэн, забавляясь.

— Понемногу того и другого, я думаю.

Они оба слегка рассмеялись, прежде чем снова поцеловаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *_*_* Эпилог *_*_*
> 
> Ни Микки, ни Иэн и представить себе не могли, что их брат и сестра могут так сблизиться. Лип и Мэнди теперь почти все свободное время проводили вместе, и по дворцу уже ходили слухи о предстоящей помолвке.
> 
> — Как ты думаешь, они действительно собираются обручиться? — спросил Микки, уставившись в пространство.
> 
> Иэн придвинулся ближе к груди Микки и натянул одеяло, чтобы прикрыть их тела.
> 
> — Наверное. Ты же не будешь возражать?
> 
> — Вполне может быть.
> 
> — Ты считаешь, что мой брат недостаточно хорош для Мэнди?! — спросил Иэн, внезапно взволнованный таким отношением Микки.
> 
> — Дело не в этом…
> 
> — И в чем же дело?
> 
> — Мне просто интересно, не будет ли для нас проблемой, если Лип и Мэнди поженятся… Я имею в виду, когда мы поженимся, ты можешь вообразить, что твой брат и моя сестра, они ведь не такие уж и безобидные? — спросил Микки, слегка усмехнувшись.
> 
> Иэн тут же выпрямился, как ужаленный.
> 
> — Поженимся? Ты женишься на мне?!
> 
> — Звучит так, будто ты удивлен. Я помню, что мы уже были помолвлены…
> 
> — Ты мне вот так делаешь предложение руки и сердца?
> 
> — Может быть… — ответил Микки, прежде чем прикусить нижнюю губу и взглянуть на Иэна.
> 
> Тот пристально смотрел на него.
> 
> — А что, если это так? И что бы ты тогда сказал?
> 
> Вместо ответа Иэн прижался губами к губам Микки, обхватив его лицо ладонями.
> 
> Он не знал, когда женится на Микки, но был уверен, что однажды сделает этого человека своим мужем, и ничто его не остановит.


End file.
